


those ocean eyes

by KatsuDAMNBOI



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Ballet, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Butt Plugs, Dancer, Dom Akaashi Keiji, Dom Bokuto Koutarou, Dorks in Love, F/M, Face-Sitting, Female-Centric, Flexibility, Fluff, I hate it here, Kidnapping, Kinky, LOUD BBY, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Mafia Boss Akaashi Keiji, Oral Sex, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Sir Akaashi Keiji, Soft Akaashi Keiji, Stockholm Syndrome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vibrators, Violence, Yandere, Yandere Akaashi Keiji, bokuto is daddy, oh no, under bos bokuto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsuDAMNBOI/pseuds/KatsuDAMNBOI
Summary: Kaori Ito has always played it safe. 'Don't head into that alley' and all the other jazz, there was one important rule that she always remembers: 'Never be involved with the mafia, ever' but Kaori didn't think about that when she meet Akaashi Keiji and Bokuto Kotarou. Akaashi Keiji and Bokuto Kotarou are just wealthy business men looking for a third party to join their relationship right? Right. It all changes when she notices the weird behavior they have around, always protective, if some guys talked to her the day before he would go missing the next day. Now she finds herself trapped with the two most powerful men in the country and she has no way to escape.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Original Female Character(s), Akaashi Keiji/Original Female Character(s), Bokuto Koutarou/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Introduction

Hello everyone and welcome to another story! The story will have yandere topics and will contain violence. please keep an open mind with this book. With that, please tell me what you are looking forward to this story! 

Thank you for reading

ARE YOU READY TO CONTINUE?


	2. Day 1: This bed ain't mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaori finds herself in a bed that isn't hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Slight Non-Con and mention of kidnapping

_My head hurts, what happened?_

Kaori Ito asked herself as she woke up in a light filled bedroom. Kaori was a young women with short brown hair and flamingo-pink eyes. She blinks to readjust to the light shining in her eyes. Suddenly, things came back to her. Those men in suits, the chloroform. Her eyes widen in panic, she knows who did this. _Those two. Why did they do it?_ she asks herself and she let her eyes wonder to the bed side table. she sits up in the bed and notices the sliced strawberries and oranges, her two favorite fruits. She took the plate and moved it to the bed, she picks up the note beside the plate. 

_Kaori-chan!! It's me, Kotarou as well as Keiji! I Hope you made it unharmed to the estate, I'll have to ask my men to be more careful with you darling. Anyways, we have a meeting this morning, so i sliced some fruit for you as well as some water, take care of yourself. Love, Keiji and Kotarou :D_

Kaori reread the note. It was surprisingly sweet. She set it down on the nightstand before finishing her fruit. she slammed down on the pillow. Se checked the clock. It was around 2:00 in the afternoon, _had she really slept for so long?_ She glares down at her feet as she heard the bedroom door open, it was a maid "Ito-san, Bokuto-sama and Akaashi-sama, require your presence.." the maid bows deeply and she slowly nods following the older lady to two large black wood double doors. The maid knocks on the door and a voice tells the lady to let her in. She steps inside and there the two were. Keiji wore a three piece white suite with a black dress shirt and black Gucci dress shoes. Bokuto wore a black three piece with a white dress shirt with the same shoes Akaashi "Hello, darling, come here" The black haired male gets up from his chair and the brown haired girl hesitates for several moments before slowly walking over to Keiji. His hands rest on her hips and he pulls her in for a kiss, filled with the undying love he had. She made no move to kiss him back. He gives Kaori a stern eye but she pays no mind.There were other people here too. Kotarou makes his way behind the desk and Keiji drags the taller man by his tie down to his level and they kissed. Keiji whispered something that Kaori did not catch to Kotarou. She watches as the white haired male walk away to a separate room. Keiji gives the men before him a small smile "This is Kaori, the girl I have been telling you about" he gets up again and leads Kaori to one of the men "Ito Kaori, Haruno Kai" Keiji gestures to a tall handsome men with big blue eyes and soft pink hair. She simply smiled and the male gives a nervous one back. this went on for several minutes. Keiji claps his hands "Well, since this meeting done, Kaori will escort you all out" he gives Kaori a tight lipped smile "Once you are done, come to the bedroom, hm?"

"O-Okay" She nods and gestures the men to follow her. Some men knew their way out and soon, Kaori was left alone with Kai. Kai give her a confident smirk "We are all alone now.. your boyfriends won't come to save you now.." Kai gives her a sickening grin. Kaori wanted to scream, run, anything but when he mouth opened nothing came out. she felt helpless, just like when she was kidnapped. With new found confidence she quickly pushes Kai to the ground but he chuckles _shit it didn't phase him at all_. She was backed into the wall and he had no where else to go. She tries to push him again but this time he doesn't move "P-please stop..Haruno-san"

The male doesn't stop until he hears the click of the safety on a gun. she looks at Kotarou in surprise "Kaori-chan! Are you okay? Where did he touch you? I'm letting him off without a scratch but Keiji won't be so forgiving" the owl like man frets as his fingers skim over her shoulders. He picks her up and both of them stiffening as well as Kai when a sharp but familiar voice enters the room "What is going on?" There he stood. Akaashi Keiji. He hums "Kotarou, Kaori, my babies," the male had a subtle mood switch as he walks over to the two. He caresses Koutarou's cheek "Tell me what happened, koinu" the slender male male almost cooes as the taller male buries his face in Keiji's hand "Kai was tryna' hurt koneko-chan" Kotarou mumbles as Keiji gently pat's Kotarou's cheek, his eyes harden for a moment before he turns to Kaori "Is what Kotarou said true?" The male's voice was quiet but both Kaori and Bokuto knew that there was dangerous venom in those words. She nods and Akaashi clicks his tongue. "You two, head back to the room, I will see you there" he gestures for the two to leave and they did in fear of the **_punishment_** they would get if they didn't follow his orders. Once the two were gone, it was just Akaashi and Kai. Kai shivers as Akaashi gave shim the coldest glare "i should torture you for trying to hurt my Kaori.. but i'll make your death quick." he points a gun at Kai and the male on the ground whimpers. Akaashi pulls the trigger and Kai fell to the ground, a pool of blood collecting. 

Keiji walks to the stairs and goes up the bedroom. He takes off his suit coat and throws it on the floor. "You two can come out.. there's no need to hide" Slowly, two figures walks from the bathroom and into the room. There stood Bokuto shirtless and Kaori with only her bra and panties. The two move to sit on the bed with Akaashi. Koutarou flops on the bed and Keiji brings Kaori to his lap. he runs his hands over her sides and kisses up her neck. "my kitten, koneko.. darling. we've missed you so much" his kisses stop at her collar bone and he moves Kaori off his lap. "Kou, Kaori, I want you to fuck each other, we've done this before.. i bet you two miss each other.." keiji gives the two a smile and the duo save no hesitation. clothes were ripped off and Kaori was pinned to the bed. "Be gentle, Bokuto.." Keiji orders as Koutarou ran his finger up and down Kari's slit, he decided she was wet enough and slowly inserts himself. She lets out a soft moan "Kou-chan" she whimpers and Keiji smiles lovingly. If it had been any other day. he would have tied the two up and he would take care of them but Bokuto wanted to release some steam. Koutarou thrusts into Kaori in a fast pace and she continued to moan and scratch at his back. When Kaori came, Kotarou didn't stop. He continued thrusting in and out even after he came. tears started to sting her eyes and Koutarou slips out her and Keiji moves to take care of her. "My baby.. all fucked up huh? You want my fingers? You want me take care of your aching cunt?" Keiji teases as he slowly insert a finger and Kaori cries out "P-please sir no m-more!" Keiji smiles "Oh kitten, don't you worry sweet baby, i'll take care of you..." he hums as he slowly thrusts his fingers in and out of sopping her cunt. her cunt was all puffy and red, soaking with her slick "baby, we missed you so much, let me take care of you.." his eyes held nothing but genuine love for kaori as he let her finish all over his hand. with practiced ease, he lifts up kaori in his arms and gestures for bokuto, who was a panting mess, to follow him to the bathroom. keiji sets the girl down and begins to run a bath for both her and bokuto. he fondles with bokuto's red cock head and the taller male moans "you did good today puppy, trying to protect kaori from kai, cum for me.. you deserve it.." he gives bokuto a reassuring smile and the male cums. keiji leans in and presses a kiss to the tip and gestures for both of hi lovers to get in the tub. he strips himself of his clothes and moves to get in the tub as well. 

kaori pouts as keiji tries to wash her hair. he swats his hand away and pushes keiji down by the shoulders. she got behind the two males and begins to wash their hair for them. they took turns and finally, the bath was finished. they quickly dried themselves off and changed into sleep wear, kaori and bokuto land on the bed together. bokuto climbs into the sheets and knocks out like a light and kaori join bokuto under the sheets. keiji pulls booth kaori and bokuto in his arms. he kisses bokuto' forehead and his eye brows furrow. keiji smiles and holds kaori close to his chest. _if anything were to happen to his two babies, there will be no hope for anyone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for switching out for lowercase. i hate writing capitals


End file.
